It's Not Another SasuSaku Fic
by Mantinas
Summary: Sasuke loves Sarutobi. Sarutobi loves Sasuke but is afraid of the legal ramifications and tries to put some sense into the Uchiha brat. But sadly that fails. Crack fic!


It's Not Another SasuSaku Fic

Mantineus-I've noticed that Sarutobi gets none of the love! And…That people mistake Sarutobi with Sakura(Which is why I did it here! Bwahahaha! I'm-evil!), which is why I'm writing this pairing. XD And because me and my friends are trying to come up and write some crack pairing fics. Yay! Crack fics!

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Now your heads go explody! Go boom, dang it! Now! Now. NOW!!!!! Why won't you go esplody? WHY??!!

------ ------

Sasuke stood in front of the Third Hokage's office, sighing. He couldn't believe what he was forced to do. But was it really forced? He had to admit; he liked doing this. But-then-again; 'liked' did not do it justice. More like craved. He craved Sarutobi's touch, caress, and kisses. But that was as far as they went. Sasuke was only twelve, after all.

Sasuke could no longer stand it. He craved what would come once those doors opened. He knocked on the door, forgetting his engraved Uchiha etiquette. Not letting up until he heard the wooden door open up.

"Yes," Sarutobi askedd, standing in the doorway. "What is it, Uchiha-san?"

"You know what, Hokage." Sasuke said, leaning in on the old man.

Sarutobi gasped, not expecting the added weight.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sarutobi said. "But we can't keep doing this. I'm the Hokage; you're a little boy!"

"You say that now, Sarutobi-sama." Sasuke said, stroking the Hokage's right arm. "You're hurting my feelings; you know that, right?"

"But Sasuke!"

"No!" The Uchiha snapped. "I…"

"Okay!" Sarutobi shouted, covering the boy's mouth so no one else in the tower could hear. "You can come in and we can talk!"

Sasuke smiled. He pranced into the office and sat on top of the giant desk that occupied the office. Sarutobi sighed.

"Listen…,Sasuke." Sarutobi said. "I feel the same way. But we…"

"No buts." Sasuke said, walking over to Sarutobi whom did not appear to move from his spot. "Let's just kiss."

"But if anyone finds out!" Sarutobi snapped. "I can't go through that! Why me, Sasuke! There are younger boys out there for you. Hell, there's Naruto! He's almost just like me! Or there's Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and more! Go out with one of them!"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted, sounding like the spoiled brat he is. "I want you! Not Naruto; not anyone! Just you!"

Sarutobi sighed. There was no reasoning with this boy. Yet…Deep down he did not mind. He felt the same way. Yet…The legal ramifications of this act were astounding. But deep down he did not care. Not right now at least. But later he will once more and the cycle will continue again like a permanently resetting clock.

Sarutobi leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke was happy to return the action, opening his mouth, allowing the old man access to his mouth.

Sarutobi obliged, plunging his slick muscle into the young boy's mouth. They never separated for a long time, only to leave an inch every once in a little while to gasp for air.

"Sarutobi…" Sasuke whined.

Sarutobi began undressing the young boy, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Take off your robes, too." Sasuke said sultry-like, stroking his wrinkled arm.

"No, Sasuke." Sarutobi said. "I can't."

"Why not?" He whinned.

"Because, Sasuke." Sarutobi said sternly.

"'Because' why?" Sasuke whined.

"Wouldn't you rather feel soft fabric instead of leathery, old skin?"

"No." Sasuke said, seductively. "I wanna feel you. I wanna go all the way with you."

Sasuke helps Sarutobi(whom is reluctant to undress) with taking off his robes. Both men were exposed save for their inner thighs still covered by their boxers.

"Wait." Sarutobi said, getting up to walk over to his desk; from which he took out a vile of blue pills. He took one.

"Now we can begin." Sarutobi said seductively, crawling this time over to his young lover.

------Edited due to the fact that you can sue for exploding brain syndrome…Ya big fat babies!!!!(lol, I'm just joking…I love you guys.) ------

Sarutobi laid on the floor, his robes protecting their backs from the cold floor(despite that their cold cum was splattered all over it). Sasuke had an arm over the wrinkled chest of the man he loves, their eyes hazy with subsided lust and exhaustion.

"I love you." Sasuke said before yawning.

"I love you, too, Sasuke." Sarutobi said, yawning as well.

The young Uchiha tightened his grip on the old man and they fell asleep. Luckily, No one bothered the Hokage for it was locked by the Uchiha when Sarutobi went and retrieved his Viagra from his desk.

------ ------End

Mantineus-I hope you liked this…Or at the very least either thought this was horrible or your head exploded! Yay! Head explody-ing!


End file.
